


Second Sighting: BTS’s Jin reveals his celebrity crush.

by superdeanlover



Series: Dispatch: Namjin confirmed [2]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8996431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superdeanlover/pseuds/superdeanlover
Summary: BTS’s Jin reveals his celebrity crush, and it is no other than bandmate Kim Namjoon.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [impalafortrenchcoats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalafortrenchcoats/gifts).



Dispatch: Second sighting 

BTS’s Jin reveals his celebrity crush.

On an interview with SBS PopAsia BTS was asked to reveal their current celebrity crush. BTS’s Suga responded by selecting the host Andy letting the adoring crowd erupt in laughter. Although the other members were hesitant to answer, BTS’s eldest member Kim Seokjin response shocked everyone as he selected bandmate Rap Monster. 

Rap Monster responded by clapping and then hugging his bandmate. BTS’s Suga seemed to agree with Jin’s selection as he affirmed that their leader was cool. Bandmates, Jimin and Jhope hopped out of their seats with huge smiles to support the couple. 

Do you guys agree with Jin’s celebrity crush? Which one of Rap Monster’s charms do you guys think won Jin over? 

BTS dorm room

“Hey Hoseok-hyung can I come in?” 

“Come in, Kookie” 

“Are Jimin and Taehyung not back yet?”

“Jimin is still finishing his workout downstairs and Tae is in the shower, why?”

“Oh, I wanted to pay some video games.”

“I am sure they will want to just keep it down tonight ok? Hyung is really tired.”  
**

“Jimin how do you think today’s interview went?” Taehyung asked and he hoped his question would break Jimin’s concentration from the game. 

“I was watching the back play with Namjoon hyung and we all looked good. It was pretty funny too.” Jimin answered as he moved the controller and tried to focus on the game.

“Kookie your impersonations are always hilarious. The fans love them. Suga hyung dancing to Bulletproof, it looked like you were killing insects.” Taehyung said as he edged out Jimin on the game. 

“I am glad both of you also helped with impersonations. I felt a bit pressured.” Jungkook said as he took the lead in the game. 

“Yeah, I was frozen during the current celebrity crush question. I didn’t want to say something wrong.” Taehyung said as he caught up to Jungkook in the game. 

“Jin Hyung’s selection for his celebrity crush was hilarious.” Jimin said as he did his best to catch up to the two other players. “It was the perfect variety answer.” 

Taehyung agreed as he sat up a bit in hopes of edging Jungkook out and winning. 

“Hmmmmm, interesting.” Jungkook said as he crossed the finish line victorious once again.

“Ahhh damn,” Taehyung said as he put his controller down. “But what’s interesting.. and round two?”

“That you guys think he was kidding,” Jungkook answer as he selected a different course for them to play.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone,  
> This is part two of my friend's namjin gift.  
> I am going to be highlighting several Namjin moments and using how dispatch and the media discussed Kystal/Kai, Suzy/Minho and other couples. I will be using all real Namjin moments just reinterpreting them and writing in member reactions.


End file.
